


UNA BUENA DEFENSA

by Xiscthulhu



Category: Political RPF - Spain 21st c.
Genre: F/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:55:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26272204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xiscthulhu/pseuds/Xiscthulhu
Summary: Esto es un pequeño autofic con el Sr Hernando, nada más. Fue publicado el 4 de septiembre de 2017 en Wattpad.
Relationships: Reader/Antonio Hernando





	UNA BUENA DEFENSA

Nunca pensaste en serio que esto podía terminar así, cuando la citación judicial llegó a tu casa te pareció imposible. La pareja de la Guardia Civil se te llevó por tu calle como en un sueño, sólo tu hermana se atrevió a salir al portal a despedirse, con un sonrisa nerviosa y el terror en sus ojos, sin comprender qué se suponía que habías hecho. Pronto sería la única a la que podrías llamar.

-Eh ¿en qué piensas? ¿otra vez preocupada? No va a pasar nada, no habéis hecho nada. Sólo habéis escrito unas historias. Son un poquito atrevidas, pero...

Antonio te sonríe afectuoso, ha sido tan amable desde que empezó todo. Ya lleváis tres semanas en Madrid, pero esta tarde se atreve a cogerte la mano durante un segundo, te acaricia el dorso y se te pone el vello de punta, por suerte no es algo que se note. Te mira otra vez un minuto más de la cuenta con una expresión que es mejor no tratar de descifrar, con ese brillo travieso en los ojos tan suyo; quizá no es tan guapo como otros, pero es muy atractivo y tiene su encanto, aunque no puedes dejar de sospechar de sus verdaderas intenciones. 

Cuando apareció en la puerta del despacho te dio un vuelco el corazón, por un momento pensaste que le enviaban a dejarte fina o incluso que se había ofrecido, y en cierto modo, así era. 

-La señora sí tiene abogado, yo mismo. Si es que a usted le parece bien. 

Se adelantó para darte dos besos, no sabías si era mejor que sólo te diese la mano, pero no pasó nada, fue correcto, no puso la mano donde no debía ni intentó pasarse de listo ni se sonrió para sí, ni nada de nada. Quizá te miró un segundo más de lo adecuado o quizá fuiste tú quién hizo tal cosa y luego cerraste los ojos un segundo porque su perfume, su barba que picaba sólo un poco, sus manos tan bonitas.

Te dijo que el partido quería mandar a otro pero que él quiso encargarse, no le parecía justo que os pidieran cinco años por tener fantasías con políticos “y menos conmigo, no se preocupe, no estoy molesto en absoluto” y entonces te había mirado directamente a los ojos “usted decide” y elegiste aceptar la ayuda que te ofrecían, no era más raro que todo lo que estaba pasando. 

Habíais tenido que leer juntos tus “¿cómo se llama esto? ¿fanfics?” todas aquellas tardes, como cuerpos del delito que eran y le habías visto sorprenderse, reírse muchas veces y ser cada vez más osado en sus apreciaciones, miradas y comentarios, algún roce casual no sabías si deliberado, si prueba, y no querías decir nada, al principio casi ni preguntabas. Poco a poco viste que podías ser franca con él, era simpático y gracioso y por alguna razón sí pretendía ganar el caso y dejar en ridículo a la Audiencia Nacional, no sabías si había algo más. 

La culpa la tuvo aquel fanfic concreto, es posible. Al fin y al cabo salía él, lo leyó dos veces y no dijo nada, te miró una y otra vez, se quitó las gafas. Por fin parecía algo nervioso, no dominando del todo la situación, se aflojó la corbata. Sin atreverse a mirarte todavía, hizo aquella broma, había un tono distinto en su voz.

-Veo que esperas mucho de mí.  
-Bueno, es sólo una fantasía.  
-¿Y…estas semanas, qué has pensado? Porque algo habrás pensado, con esa imaginación que tienes.

Ahora sí te miraba sonreír sin saber si contarle todo lo que habías fabulado fuera de lo ya escrito, con esos ojos pícaros que pensabas ver sólo en pantallas varias. Se había vuelto a poner sus gafas azules, empezó a acercarse y ambos supisteis que hubiera pasado de no haberse abierto la puerta en ese momento. Era una urgencia y tuvo que irse. Tú te quedaste ahí, con el corazón en la garganta, él te dijo “Hasta mañana, ya hablaremos” con la pena más infinita, no se atrevió a tocarte.

Han pasado dos días, te habían dicho que las cosas se complicaron, de ahí la espera. Llega una hora tarde, piensas si habrá renunciado, que va a decirte que no puede arriesgarse más allá de lo del otro día porque ya no habría vuelta atrás; pero entonces la puerta se abre y es él. 

-Hola.

Se sienta a tu lado. Ni siquiera pone el maletín sobre la mesa, lo deja en la silla contigua. Se aproxima todo lo que puede sin acabar encima de ti, al menos no todavía. Te mira y te susurra “¿Puedo?”, quiere poner su mano en tu muslo, tan cerca de donde no se debe...y claro que le dejas. Es como una pequeña descarga, siempre lo es la primera vez. 

-¿Ahora no dices nada? No me digas que te avergüenzas...no te irás a abstener.

Pero qué cabrón. Ya le vale. 

Sabe que no, pero quiere picarte, y sería tan fácil responderle “yo no soy como usted, Sr. Hernando Vera” pero no tienes tanta confianza, aunque parece que su mano quiere subir y acariciarte con insistencia por encima del pantalón para luego quitártelo y ver los efectos. Así que detienes su mano curiosa y diciéndole “¿Vergüenza de qué, de esto?” te sientas a horcajadas sobre su regazo, le quitas las gafas y dejas que casi te bese, pero otra vez, no.

-No tan rápido, Antonio. Me gustaría que esto fuera más despacio, lo bueno hay que alargarlo.

Te mira divertido. No se cree que no tengas ganas de hacerlo, y tiene razón, pero parece que vas a querer jugar un poco. Tienes una idea, te sientas en la mesa frente a él y le miras, lo comprende. Sonríe y vuelve a ponerse las gafas. 

-Voy a necesitarlas para esto que me pides. 

Se quita la chaqueta, se levanta y te atrae hacia él, mete las manos bajo tu camiseta, notas algo bastante firme contra tu exceso de ropa y esta vez sí os besáis, no puedes evitarlo. Su barba es suave pero pincha deliciosamente, te enciende con su beso, parece durar cinco minutos enteros y sabe a menta y a todo lo que no está bien, pero te gusta tanto. Sus pulgares fingen no querer aventurarse todavía bajo tu sujetador, el viejo truco de discoteca para “¿vamos fuera?”...te susurra que no os vais a quitar toda la ropa, por si llamasen, sólo la imprescindible. 

_Tenías muchas ganas de quitarme la corbata..._

Estás en camiseta y calcetines, aún no se decide, pero se ha sentado y está acariciando tus piernas, mirándote a los ojos. También ve todo lo que te estás mojando a medida que toca más y más cerca y roza y mete un dedo para probar, aunque su bragueta ya marca su erección perfecta y sabe de sobras que podría, pero va a hacer lo que tú quieres que haga. Cierras los ojos un momento y se pone a comértelo, es suave pero insiste en los lugares precisos, lame justo ahí y sigue y sigue y te sujeta tan firme que te deja los dedos marcados en los muslos, sobre todo cuando te tensas y estallas de placer, gimes y te revuelves un poco. Una vez te has corrido te besa las marcas y te estremece el roce de su barba, sigue con el juego unos minutos al notar cuánto te excita y continua un poco más arriba, olvidada toda prudencia, te va levantando la ropa, repasa con la lengua los pezones que antes se ha dejado y al llegar a tu cuello ya estáis follando sobre la mesa, se corre y se queda abrazado a ti. 

Le acaricias el pelo, os quedáis un rato así, cansados pero felices.


End file.
